The Cage (rewrite!)
by FriendofClara
Summary: **I GOT PERMISSION FROM DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE BEFORE WRITING THIS FYI** The Cage is run by viscous rogues who capture she-cats and toms alike for their own pleasure. They mate, torture, and kill as they please. Can they be stopped? And what is this 'S3' that they are developing?


**So…hi. You guys can call me Lemon. Dancing Through The Fire asked me (IRL) to continue/rewrite The Cage! She told me to tell you that she "retired" and she doesn't want to write this anymore.**

**I'm her friend irl, so if she has something to say, I can relay her words to here. ;)**

**Can we get five reviews? SUBMIT CATS PLEASE :D**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Slave or tormentor:**

**Looks:**

**Other:**

**So…here I go. Tell me what you think! :)**

FEATHER P O V

Feather lay in a dark and dirty corner of her cage, her chest heaving. Blood stained her belly fur, and her eyes were glazed with pain. Dim light streamed through the bars, but it was still hard to see. She stiffened and curled into a small ball when she heard light pawsteps. She looked down, her nose twitching. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hello…" Came the sadistic hiss of her tormentor, Panther. "It's your turn. Get up, bitch."

Feather whimpered slightly. She stood, her legs shaking. The shackles on her legs clanked, and she winced.

"Hurry up!" Panther growled. He opened the cage and took off her shackles. Two more toms came out of the shadows and flanked Feather, making sure that she didn't try to run.

She was escorted down a corridor full of cages and miserable she-cats. Feather couldn't believe that this group of rogues managed to have such a big place to capture so many innocent she-cats. She shuddered, wishing that she could just die already. Or somehow escape.

"Here we are." The tom on her left growled. She began to shake slightly as she walked forward. They were in an isolated part of the place she was being kept prisoner at, and she saw multiple twoleg devices scattered around the part. It was shaped like a circle, and there was a stream of light in the middle of the room. She guessed that that was the place Panther wanted her to be, because she saw shackles in the middle.

They shoved her into the middle and, just as she had thought, put the shackles of her legs. She could barely move, but she was in a mating position, and she felt very uncomfortable.

"Get the Halves!" Panther told the two toms. "This is their chances to prove themselves."

Feather began to shake harder, and her tail moved in between her legs. She had a really bad feeling about this.

She tried to look up, the chains wouldn't allow her to. She heard more paw steps, and then she felt something against her pussy. "No…" She whispered. "Please…not again…."

"I think this slut needs some training." She heard a snicker behind her. Then a barbed cock plunged into her, and she yowled in pain.

She hadn't fully recovered from being fucked earlier that day, so it hurt. Badly. She felt the barbs scrape her walls, and she squeezed her eyes shut, pain flowing through her. _PLease stop! Please please stop!_

She screamed in her head. It hurt so bad that Feather could barely open her mouth. She felt the tom's claws digging into her sides as he plunged in and out of her body. Feather's eyes widened when she felt the cock hit her g-spot. She didn't want to give any of the toms satisfaction, but she couldn't help it. She let out a small moan of pleasure, and continued as the cock kept on hitting it.

Feather felt the tom's cock begin to grow slightly, and panic coursed through her. Whenever she'd been fucked, they would never cum inside of her. Why wasn't he taking it out of her now? Oh no…she didn't want to become pregnant!

"Yes. Cum inside." Panther laughed.

Tears began to fall down her face. She felt mixed emotions of fear, panic, and pain. Would all of the toms cum inside of her? Feather choked back a loud sob.

She heard the tom moan, and she felt a warm fluid begin to flow through her pussy. It was the tom's semen. Pretty soon she'd become pregnant. Feather felt his cock slide out, and she relaxed slightly. Tears slid out of her eyes, and she panted for breath.

She felt another cock press against her, and she let out a whimper. This was going to be a long night.

FALLEN P O V

The small she-cat whimpered as a large tom approached her cage. Fallen back up slightly, making her shackles rattle. The tom laughed. "Tell me how old you are."

"S-six moons…" Fallen whimpered, her voice shaking.

The tom laughed again. "Perfect. You're old enough to be a good subject for our newest creation." He licked his jaws. Fallen's eyes widened when she saw something large between his legs. It was flesh colored, and it looked weird…"Project 'S3' will begin now." He advanced on Fallen, pinning her to the ground.


End file.
